Happy New Year
by Solo's Girl
Summary: December 31, 1967. A very unlikely pair celebrate the New Year.


New Years Eve

December 31, 1967

They had been the talk of the party, although they had stayed pretty much to themselves. Even now they stood close together, champagne flutes in hand and gazed out of the large windows. They would occasionally snatch a glance at one another. She would blush. He would tug at his tie and smile slightly to hide his embarrassment. Their conversations low and intimate for their ears only.

The woman turned slightly. Her hunter green floor length chiffon gown flowing. She reached down with her free hand and adjusted the small section at her waist. Dark green silk adorned with small natural pearls arraingned in an intricate pattern resembling a line of tiny flowers at the top and bottom of the sash. Her silky shoulders and arms were covered with a matching silk lace jacket, pearls at the throat, and the rest of the jacket front open.

Her gentleman friend was dashing in his black cutaway tuxedo. A crème colored shirt offset with a hunter green tie and cumberbun completed the ensemble. He reached over and took her flute so she could tend to her gown more easily. She smiled, made her adjustments and turned her head slightly in a shy manner as she looked at her companion. She was a few inches taller than her him, but in her eyes he was ten feet tall.

He felt her soft hand against his cheek, followed by a warm and inviting kiss as her lips pressed to his. He made a sigh as she moved back from him. The woman couldn't help but make a small laugh at his dreamy expression. An honest, silly grin on his face, he snapped out of it at the sounds of her soft feminine laugh. She blushed.

"I love it when you do that," he said taking a deep breath almost as if he were about to swoon.

"I love the fact that it affects you that way," she said, a blush on her cheek.

A waiter approached with a tray of filled flutes. They exchange their nearly empty ones and took two full as the hour of mid-night was approaching. The young man smiled broadly at the couple.

"Congratulations," the young man said. He gave them a wink and walked away.

For a moment the couple looked at one another in puzzlement. Congratulations? For….Then they both began to quietly laugh. Their eyes glanced out across the room. Several other people who had been watching them lifted their glasses slightly and nodded.

Was this an anniversary? Were they newlyweds? Something about the handsome couple had tongues wagging since their arrival. Their manner, their dress everything thing about them had an air of sophistication. The way they looked at one another with such devotion and love. They were in fact only very good friends at the moment.

The handsome couple simply smiled and lifted their glasses in response. Then they turned back to the window. It was almost midnight and from the grand ballroom windows they had a perfect view of Times Square and the revelers below.

The live music suddenly stopped. Everyone in the room quitted their chatting as the orchestra leader stepped up to his microphone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen….It is one minute to mid-night. Please make sure your glasses are filled as we prepare to ring in the New Year!" he said to the thunderous applause of the assemblage.

Couples were getting new flutes of champagne and moving towards the windows for a better look.

An elderly couple at a far table took their glasses and stepped out of the shadows. They were making their way towards the windows when the man stopped in his tracks. His wife turned and looked at him. She reached up and pushed his chin up to close his dropped jaw. Then she saw a quirky twist at the corner of his mouth.

"What's the matter Alexander?" Madeline asked looking at her husband's strange expression.

Waverly made a slight nod towards the window and the couple standing there. She gave her husband's arm a squeeze and they turned quickly going back into the shadows and their table. They both turned and looked towards the window and their dear friends.

The countdown began…..

"Four…Three…Two...One….Happy New Year!" everyone shouted, raising their glasses.

Many couples kissed. Some hugged tightly as they began to sing. Others did a merry dance with others in their party as balloons and confetti filled the air. The Waverly's kissed one another and looked back towards the window.

The couple in green was in a warm embrace, a passionate kiss being exchanged between them. The woman smiled at her handsome gentleman.

"Happy New Year, "she said softly giving him another kiss, this time on the tip of his nose, "I love you Bill Del Floria." Once again she smiled at his dreamy smile.

"I love you too, Amelia Penobscott," he sighed, "Happy New Year."


End file.
